


Betrayed and Broken

by PokemonMasterette



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: More characters to be added on
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-26
Updated: 2020-05-19
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:48:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23861062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PokemonMasterette/pseuds/PokemonMasterette
Summary: "Never again..." Ash whispered, running as fast and as far as he could.Everyone Ash ever knew has given up on him. Friends, mother...All he has left is his Pokemon.Until he comes across a girl named Violet who had a dark past of her own.And a secret past deal with a demon by Delia  means Ash could lose it all....without help.What happens when these two have to learn to trust each other and save the world?
Comments: 4
Kudos: 3





	1. Betrayed

**Author's Note:**

> Don't know what I was thinking when I started this

Ash was having a great day. He had recently won a Pokemon League and in his eyes was a Pokemon Master. 

He was on his way home, as usual, per he was in Pallet Town and it was dusk. When he heard something he'd never thought he would. 

"Yeah, I know. why hasn't he quit already? Stupid." May muttered. "I know, he's such a failure. We are making him quit, right?" Cilan replied. "He should've given up years ago." Misty told nobody in particular. "Crazy...Almost killed us in the process!" Brock shouted. "Once he gets here, I have some choice words for the boy." Serena told everyone. "What a kid. Idiot." Iris spit out like it like it left a nasty taste in her mouth. "He's dumber than all of my big brothers exploding inventions!" Bonnie proclaimed. "Not to mention how dense he is." Dawn rolled her eyes. "stupid dumb boy." Max said, shaking his head. "I know." Gary agreed. 

Ash burst in, and he almost shocked everyone. He ignored them and ran up to his room. He packed everything up in his backpack, and ran, their insults hitting their mark as he went out the door, nearly chasing after him. "Pathetic loser. He'll never get anywhere." "His brain is mush, he'll come running back to us soon eough like the little kid he is." "Yeah...no taste in girls, either." Somebody else said. "Pokemon master? More like Pokemon Failure." 

Ash burst out the door and went to professor Oaks ranch, and called back all of the Pokemon he had there and dropped them in his backpack, not caring that the rules aid he wasn't supposed to be carrying more than six Pokemon at a time with him. ran and ran and ran, he didn't want to stop. "Never again." he whispered, not daring to stop or turn around. What happened there was what showed him what he got for being nice all these years. 

He head a sound, and peaked through a clearing, and saw he was staring at a girl, who was in sync with her Decidueye perfectly. She was wearing what looked to be a white teeshirt with a hot pink jacket, damaged dark blue jean shorts, gold glittery high top sneakers. She had a Teal cap on with a purple arc on it, as well as black fingerless gloves. Her straight hair was dark brown in two high pigtails, that ended near her waist and started at the top of her head.One strand in each was colored, though. One chalked teal, the other hot pink. 

"Now, use Leaf Blade on Crobat!" She shouted. Surrounding the area were her Pokemon, that decidueye, a Crobat, Uxe, Umbreon, Shiny Quagsire, Delphox, Charizard. "She's carrying around seven, that isn't supposed to be possible." Ash whispered. She seemed really happy with her Pokemon, and he showed himself to her, and her smile disappeared, and her crystal blue eyes clouded over. 

"Hey, relax...what's wrong?" He asked her. "I don't trust others." She replied. "I'm in that boat. All of my friends and family betrayed me." he said. She looked at him slightly better but said, "I was betrayed by everyone I knew after I turned ten. Me and was-Rowlet here got out of where we were and now are traveling far and wide. I haven't be defeated by anyone." He nodded, and could understand why. "What's your name? I'm Ash, by the way." 

"Violet." She replied curtly. "Would you like to travel with me? We do have the same experiences, at least partly. I won't trust you and you won't trust me." She looked at him and expected a no, but she smiled and said, "Sure. Gets a little lonely by myself all the time." A Rotom dex came through the woods. "Violet, Zrt! I found-ahh! Another person!" He said, dashing into her backpack. "It's fine Rotom. He hasn't done anything to us." Ash was curious. As she called back almost all of her Pokemon except Uxie, who hated it's poke ball, he wondered to himself, " _Violet, what secrets do you have?"_


	2. Secrets somewhat revealed!!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Violet and Ash talk and learn a bit more about each other... And something unexpected.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this story is darker than ones that I normally make, but I had gotten an idea at 4:30 Am this morning and couldn't ignore it.

Now packed up and ready to go, the two started moving. "So...What region did you start out in?" Violet asked him a couple minutes in. He looked at her. "Here...Somewhere not too far from here is, er, was, my home." Violet nodded, and he asked her. "Did you come from Alola? Rowlet is the grass type starter Pokemon there." Violet shook her head, hair swinging. "No, acually. I...I started in Unova. I found Rowlet out in the street dirty and hurt, and that was my first sign to never trust people ever again" 

Ash was enraged by that. "Someone had hurt him?" She nodded. He couldn't believe his ears. She talked somberly about it, and Decidueye's Poke ball shook at the mention of it. Violet grabbed it out of her pocket and begain to rub the ball in circles in an effort to calm him down. "What happened to you that you don't trust anyone?" Violet's head snapped up at him. 

"Why should I tell you? After all, I just met you. I've never told anyone." Ash understood. "How long have you been on your journey?" he asked. "I've been on mine for three years, little more." She smiled and replied, "Same." They shared a small laugh. "Well...I suppose I can say a bit. Imagine this scene." She told him. he nodded, and was ready for anything. 

"imagine a ten year old girl about to get her first Pokemon, supposed to be Oshawott. She's super excited. She comes down the stairs, and sees her parents arguing again. Things thrown, broken and shattered. Then, imagine the man shouting at his wife, "You let the first two leave- look what happened to one! I'm tired of this! We're getting a divorce!" Then, the women asks, "Who gets Violet?" And the man turns around and said, "We're supposed to be rid of her today anyway, right?" Now imagine the little girl's emotions. Today was supposed to be a historic day for her. They forgot her birthday. She ran back upstairs and grabbed a backpack and put everything she ever cared about inside. Then imagine being told to leave and never come back. Then, on top of that, when she goes to the Professor's house, she forgot there was a third kid coming, so she didn't get a third starter. Only a Trainer Card. On top of it, she wasn't supposed to leave due to the fact that she doesn't have a Pokemon. She doesn't have a pokemon and nowhere to go. Then, she sees a Rowlet getting trampled in the street, so she darts out and grabs it, and brings it to a Pokemon center." 

Ash looked at Violet as she stopped. "That must've been rough. Do you have any siblings?" She nodded. "Two older brothers. They're really famous Pokemon Trainers. I was never really told much about them, but I'm not allowed to talk about them." Ash bit his lip, curiousity full. "huh. I don't have any siblings." She looks at him. "Well, I never got to know my brothers. I doubt they even know I exist. They were gone on their own adventures long before I was born." She sighed. "It's the same thing about love. I think it's fake." 

Ash had to agree with her. "so are you just Pokemon Trainer Violet? You've said you haven't been beaten." She sighed and went into her backpack and Ash gasped. It was case after case of gym badges for Kanto-Alola. 

"Woah." Ash whispered. "Well. I have always had a weird feeling that I get..almost like something is attempting to control me. It only happens at night before I go to sleep." He told her. Little did he know something, or one, was listening. 

"No Ash...before long..you and I will be merged for all of Eternity!" The thing whispered. 


	3. It's Where My Demons Hide.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Violet and Ash learn something not very pleasant.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Things get a bit...visual.

Route 7, Kanto 

"Well..it's starting to get dark." Ash said. "Yeah." Violet replied. "Don't you stop in the dark?" She smiled and replied, "Well, yeah. but the moon's full, so I stop in about an hour or so normally. That a problem?" She asked. Ash shook his head. 

Since they had something in common, he found the somewhat happy, playful, funny side of this girl. He had begain to find his own as well. They seemed to enjoy each other's company. 

Viole watched Ash's every move, any chance he may be acting all this out. He wasn't clearly, she knew now. Maybe she made a mistake not tursting people...no she hadn't. She shook her head. "Stupid. You're with one person for a day and suddenly go soft. Keep up your guard." 

In an undisclosed location: 

"Well, we're gonna have to go and tell her soon." one said. "She IS our little sister." The other one agreed. "They found each other, and that's good...I don't think either knows they aren't the average Pokemon Trainer." The other one smiled. "Violet might. Ash probably does too, or at least an inkling. How about we leave tommorow and go and see them. We have t tell them about the curse, before either gets hurt!" A moment of silence before the oher one says, "Right. We'll leave tommorow, and catch up soon..." 

Route 7, Kanto

It's been an hour, and Violet and Ash are planning on sleeping under the stars tonight. "Your different." Violet told Ash. He looked at her puzzled. "What do you mean?" She smiled and said, "Nobody has ever been as nice to me as you are, Ash." Ash smiled back and replied, "Now that you mention it, same" 

They were about to fall asleep, when it happened to Ash again. He was in a light sleep, and it appeared again. "Your...mine..." It whispered in his head at him. "No, I'm not!" Ash replied, when He was woken up by Violet, who told Quagsire to use Water Gun on him. he looked at her, and she was pale, and Uxie was shaking in her lap "What is it?" Ash asked. "You...you were...black and white..." She whispered. 

Ash gaped. "Thanks for waking me up. The... _Thing_ talked to me. He said I was his, and I'm not, and not planning on being his!" Ash shuddered. The LAST time he had been taken over by that king in Hoenn...that was a disaster he didn't want to repeat. Violet looked at him and said, "Ash...I think...I think a demon is trying to make you it's host." 

Ash realized she was right, and was terrified for his own life but tried not to show it. "Okay, how about you keep Quagsire out so if it happens again, he'll wake me up." She nodded and turned down her lanturn. 'kay. night Ash." She said, lying down in her sleeping bag holding Uxie. And he tried to go back to sleep. 

"You're back....and mine!" The thing said. Ash sat up, drenched. It happened three times before he told Quagsire he could stop, he was shaking from being wet. It nodded but watched. He shouldn't of. 

Ash was chained to a wall. Shakles around his wrists, ankles and one around his stomach kept him from moving. "Well, well, my prey. We shall merge!" Ash's eyes widened as this...THING came at him. stood taller than he was and wider. "No!" Ash replied, "it won't hurt" It replied, getting closer. " _If he tried to merge with me, he'll break me! I'm too small!"_ Ash thought with horror at the thought of being split in half at this demon's attempt to merge. 

He backed up some more. He was up against the wall. The demon, as he has decided to call it, keep getting closer...and closer..till Ash could feel his breath on him. Ash wanted to run but he was stuck. Powerless. Helpless. The thing them smiled and then...puffed into a stream of purple magic that was entering Ash. 

Ash cried out. It hurt so bad....he could feel his ribcage about to split from it. "Stop!" He said,desprate to find a solution that didn't end with him being cracked in half. Suddenly, every bone in his body broke, and he was seeing white...

"AHH!" He screamed, and sat up. He was awake, and seconds later, Violet was awake and up, hands balled into fists. She looked at him and put her fists down. "Ash..." She whispered. He begain to shake. He was terrified. Violet walked over to him. "What happened?" She asked. "The demon..you were right....it chained me up and tried to enter me...but it was too big...and he broke me!" Ash cried out. 

Violet understood. She had that same nightmare before. She had no idea why. Ash was starting to cry, and she did something that surprised even herself. She hugged him tight. 

Ash felt Violet hug him, and he hugged her back...happy that someone understood. She held him till he stopped crying and shaking. Once they pulled apart, the sun begain to rise. "Pretty." Violet muttered. Ash saw what Violet looked like at night. Her hair was still up, but obviously in need of being redone. Her cap and gloves were off, and she had a sweatshirt with a pocket in the middle on, with light pink shorts. Kind of like Ser.. no. he didn't want to think about her. 

They got ready for the day and changed, and they set off again, ready for anything but what happened. 

Undisclosed location: 

"They had that dream, we better hurry!" One said. "yeah. The sun did just rise. We'll run into them soon enough." The other one replied. "And hpefully we wn't be too late." He whispered the last part. 


	4. An Unlined Past

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Violet meets her brothers

It was morning, and Ash and Violet were back on the road. Ash was wearing his outfit from Unova, as a way to represent he was starting over. Violet was thinking about a variety of topics in her head, when they heard a pair of voices. 

"Well, we finally found her." One said, showing himself. "And just in time." The other one finished, coming out of the shadows. "Who are you, and what do you want?" Violet asked, fists balled. "Violet, you're gonna call us crazy, but we're your older brothers." 

Ash saw this and then shouted, "Violet! You're older brothers are Battle Legends Red and Blue?" Violet clapped a hand over Ash's mouth before he could saw anymore. "The entire region doesn't need to know that." Violet grumbled. Ash nodded, and she took her hand off his mouth. Blue started laughing. "Same as always, Vi. At least you haven't changed." 

Violet thought they were on crack. She needed a way out of here, but Red begain to speak. "We ALL have a problem. You two know the dreams you've been having?" They nodded. "Well, we're having them too. Ash's mom put a curse on all of us, our aunt." Violet wanted to shout, but Blue continued where Red left off. "She put a curse on us. Before she even thought about having Ash, the Curse of Anything." 

Ash could feel these two were telling the truth, but he had a bad feeling wher ethis was going. "So what is it?" Violet pressed. "Okay," Red continued, "It goes like this.. Long ago, four demons had been walking the street, carring gold and Jewels. When Delia saw them, she wanted it. Except the first demon who was in charge said, "You may have whatever you want, in exchange for the first four children your have." Delia agreed, signed on the dotted line, and she now as we all know has plenty of riches. It wa sthe first four children that had a some sort of blood-connection to her. Because she's ut our aunt, it was Me and Blue, then the two of you." 

Violet was beginning to get slightly worried. "So...those dreams...what do they mean?" She asked. "Well...they show what's going to happen...in two weeks time." Blue said, shuddering slightly. "Is there any way to stop it?" Ash asked, sounding terrified. "We have no idea, but the four of us have to stick together, for our own good." Red replied. "Now tell us, how strong have these dreams been for you?" 

Ash told them about what happened and they gasped. "They must've upped the time slot. Did I say two weeks? I meant two days!" Blue shouted. Red and Violet exchanged looks at the two. "Yeah,yeah, I know we're all worried, but we will find a solution. I'm not being a host for a demon." Red told them. 

Violet rolled her eyes. Curse or not, Ash and Blue were scared out of their minds, and that in itself is a scary sight. 

Underworld: location: Known. 

"Well well guys. Looks like it's almost time to rise and shine!" The demon says to it's pals. "Yeah..they'll never know what hit 'em!" 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it's slightly short, but I wanted to get to the point.


	5. The Fight Of A Lifetime

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two days have gone by...what happens?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well this is the end. Hope You've Enjoyed!

Violet, Ash, Red and Blue have been training like mad people. It wasn't exactly like Violet needed it. It just gave her something to do, that's all. She already WAS a Battle Legend, the strongest one at that. Daring was ready for anything alongside her as her ace partner. Night began to fall, and everything started. 

Blue had begun to rant and nervous sweat. Ash was biting his lip so hard blood was going to come out soon. Violet and Red however, cool as cucumbers. Red had his fists balled with a Poke ball nearby, waiting for battle. And Daring was standing next to Violet and watching the sun set. The sky went from blue, to purple, to navy blue, to black with stars starting to poke out. 

"Well. Nice to meet ya!" D1 said to Blue, who jumped and screamed like a girl, earning a slap in the face from Violet. "hi." D2 told Red. "Bonjour mes amis!" D3 told Ash. D4 however, didn't want to get close. "Welp you guys know the deal. its bonding time!" D1 said. "Never!" All four said. Out came Pikachu, Daring, Charizard and Blastoice. 

A long and bloody fight had begun to ensue. "Everyone, go!" Violet had screamed. She had power that could rival those of old. Better than her brothers, or Ash. They were in slight shock. Violet's Z ring begain to glow, and A rainbow-colored Z crystal started glowing. "Now everyone! Nobody is getting taken or being hosts. These freaks are leaving!" And a stream of light went to each of her Pokemon. Green for Daring, Purple for Crobat, Blue for Quagsire, Black for Umbreon, Pink for Uxie, Red for Charizard and Yellow for Delphox. "Go!" Violet screamed, doing so sort of dance. 

She could feel the power within her. She had finally done it right, but now was not the time to be partying or celebrating. At least not yet. 

As Violet's attack went on, it blinded everyone with light, sending the D's back from where they came from. The sounds were crazy. Violet herself was glowing white. She was very aware of that, but wasn't going to tell anyone or complain. Everyone's eyes were on her. 

When the smoke cleared, only her Pokemon and her friends and their pokemon were there with her. Violet fell onto her bottom, panting from what she had just done. Her Pokemon surrounded and then hugged her. She was acually happy. Saving the world? Check. She can take that off the list of crazy things she's done. 

"Thanks Vi!" Red and Blue tell her. "Yeah." Ash muttered sheepishly. "Anytime." She replied, and called everyone but Uxie back. "We did it." Blue said, looking at his watch. "What did we do?" Ash asked. "We broke the curse." Blue breathed, in happy shock. "No, Violet did." Red said proudly. 

"Well, now what?" Ash asked. "Well, what if we all travel together? The world needs to know who you two are!" Blue suggested enthusiastically. Red agreed,nodding. "Seriously?" Violet asked, smiling. "Yeah." Red approved. "Well, what are we waiting for? Lets go!" Ash shouted, running off, Violet on his heels. "Hey wait up!" Red and Blue called. 

Violet couldn't believe it. She finally had found her place. And it wasn't _where_ as much as it was _who._


End file.
